A Change in the Winds
by charizardrider21
Summary: JohnxDave yaoi. It's starts out as a (pretty crude) comedy, then it gets (ahem) sexual. Heheheh...I'm sorry TuT


Dave opened the door to his bedroom to find John sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his god tier hood and a goofy look on his face.

"Holy shit, Egbert," Dave said. "Are you trying to seduce me?"  
John rolled onto his stomach and gazed up at Dave playfully, his front teeth biting down on his lower lip. He didn't say anything, but swung his feet in the air and propped his head up on his arms.  
"You're trying to be sexy? Well, isn't that just the most ironic thing I've ever seen."  
John pouted, making Dave chuckle. Then Dave walked over to the closet, stripping himself as he walked. He grabbed hid god tier hood and cape set and pulled it on. He then made his way to the bed, stopping right in front of John to pose with his hands on his hips.  
"We are going to have some god tier sex," he said proudly.  
John giggled and did the windy thing, blowing Dave's cape regally behind him. While Dave stood like a super hero, John took Dave's member and gave his dick a lick. (Dicks love licks.) Dave sighed quietly as John put the entire length in his mouth.  
John hummed, sending vibrations though Dave's entire body. His knees trembled and he grabbed onto the bed for support. "John, I need to sit..."  
He removed himself from John's mouth, John's lips making a popping sound as he sucked one last time, and lay on his side next to his lover. John rolled over onto his side to face Dave and blew a breeze onto Dave's saliva soaked shaft. His hands immediately went down to cover himself. "Shit, Egbert, that's cold. Stop that," Dave said, climbing on top with a knee on each side.  
John smiled slyly, reaching up to grab Dave's manhood and tugging it. Dave gasped at the feeling. "Let me warm it up then."  
John continued to pump, making the man over him rock back and forth on his hands and knees, making his brows furrow in frustration. "John..." he moaned. "Stop...I'm gonna..."  
Seconds later, he reached his climax with a groan. John raised a hand to shield himself, but accidentally did the windy thing and sent the liquid splattering onto the wall. The pair looked at it for a few moments, then burst out in uncontrollable laughter.  
"Fuck!" John yelled, facepalming. "I did NOT mean to do that!"  
"I am not cleaning that up," Dave said, falling onto his back, clutching his sides. "Oh, god, that is hilarious."  
Slowly, the laughter died down and they were quiet.  
"Dave?" John asked.  
"Yeah?" Dave sighed, out of breath.  
John used his wind powers to flip Dave over onto his stomach. Then he got on top of him.  
"What are you doing, John."  
"Tonight, I'm gonna fuck you."  
"No way, dude." He started to struggle under John, trying to turn over.  
"Trust me, it's great! Well, maybe not the first time..." John put his hand on the middle of Dave's back, keeping him down while he removed their glasses and retrieved the lube from the nightstand.  
"Stop joking around," Dave cried, starting to panic. A bead of sweat rolled down his face.  
John squeezed some of the lube onto his hand and slicked his fingers.  
"John, please..." he whined. The stoic Dave was actually begging.  
Ignoring his pleas, John slid a finger into Dave. His eyes widened and he choked in a ragged breath. John helped him get into a more comfortable position, putting his knees under his chest. Then he stuck another finger in.  
"Ah! John, this is weird!" cried Dave as John made a scissoring motion with his fingers. When he thought his partner was ready, he removed his fingers and heard a grunt from below.  
"John..." Dave growled, clenching his teeth. "Don't..."  
John put more lube on his hand and stroked himself with it. He moaned softly.  
He pulled Dave up to his knees, then got on his. He lined himself up and pushed in just the tip. He took Dave's hand, holding it tightly. He thrust in a little deeper.  
"Ah! John!" he yelled. He pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his shouts. His fist gripped at the sheets.  
"Re;ax, it'll hurt less..." John said from personal experience. He plunged the rest of the way in, slowly sheathing himself.  
"John! It hurts!" Tears stung at his eyes.  
"I know..." John soothed, squeezing Dave's hand compassionately. "It'll get better..." He continued at a steady pace.  
Eventually, Dave's tense body loosened and his pain-filled screams subsided into pleasured moans. John tried to put off his orgasm as long as possible, so Dave could really enjoy it, but all the sounds he was creating was making it a difficult task.  
Suddenly, Dave gasped. "John! Right there!"  
John's breath hitched. "Stop saying my name," he commanded. "It get me close. I don't want to finish yet."  
Dave nodded wordlessly, unable to speak. He moaned louder as John hit the spot again.  
John repeated the motion and reached around to wrap his hand around Dave's member. He bucked into his hand at the touch.  
"John...I can't...I can't take anymore!" he shouted. With a few more of John's synchronized movements, he groaned his partner's name in climax. Hearing Dave's voice saying his name out of pleasure was pure bliss for John, and he finished with a few more thrusts into him. He rode out his orgasm in Dave, then pulled out of him and they both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath.  
"Hey, John?" Dave sighed.  
"Yeah," John answered.  
"Fuck you, you son of a bitch."


End file.
